Saturday
by June13
Summary: Remus and Sirius enjoy a wonderful Saturday morning. Lemony goodness. SLASH! Duh! Don't like it, don't read it. Any flames will be giggled at and showed to friends.


Sirius woke with a start, chilled to the bone by a cold sweat and slightly disorientated. It was then that the memory of his latest dream came floating back into his mind. _Hands wandered between the two bodies, touching everything there was to be touched. The two were bare and locked in an eternal battle for dominance. The more muscled of the two finally won his right to top, and took the younger's innocence. He cried out in shear rapture at the feel of the heat and the touch of the other boy's body against his. His lips crashed quickly and messily with the other's, then wandered further down the column of his throat. The smaller pleaded for attention, and the other granted his request without hesitation. He increased his pace and soon came, buried deep in the other. He slowly pulled out and, with the same speed, made his way down the slim body in front of him. He used his teeth, tongue and lips to mark his descent. The pale teen under him writhed with each burning touch, small noises escaping his parted, bruised lips. The darker of the two finally found what he sought, and sucked the others need into his mouth. With long, slow pulls, he drove the other closer to the edge, until, with a swirl of his tongue around the smaller's tip, he tasted the salty liquid of completion. _Sirius buried his face in his hands, shocked and welcomely surprised to realize his body throbbed with the need to release. He knew just the guy to fix this.

The boys' bathroom was steamy and seemed almost ethereal. Remus stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his slim hips. He padded over to the mirrors and combed his fingers through his hair. 'Good as it's going to get,' he thought to himself and moved toward the door. Just as he went to turn the knob, it moved in his hand and he jumped back slightly.

"Hello my dear Moony, sleep well?" Sirius asked his lover, standing behind him and wrapping his arms around his scarred waist.

"Not all that bad, considering how close the full moon is," he answered, looking over his shoulder at the face he loved so very much. Sirius capture his lips in a soft, but heated kiss. Remus responded naturally and parted his lips, signaling Sirius to do the same. Instead, he pulled Remus's lower lip into his mouth and nibbled it gently. Remus moaned into him and Sirius ran his hands along Remus's chest, toying with a nipple, then moving lower. His hand delved into Remus's towel, causing it to drop to the floor with a soft thud. He slowly stroked him to hardness. Remus growled and , as Sirius released his lip, turned around to face him. He wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck and pulled him in for another passionate kiss. Sirius took hold of Remus's hips and pulled them into his. His hardness connected with Remus's and they both cried out. Sirius gently lowered them to the cool tile floor, and Remus shivered under him. The blond tried his best to remove Sirius's pajama bottoms, but ended up giving in and let Sirius do it himself. Sirius wasted no time and, dragging his blunt nails down Remus's sides, took him full into his mouth. Remus bucked into his mouth and grabbed at the floor, reaching out for leverage. He soon decided on Sirius's hair instead and tangled his finger's in his dark locks. Sirius felt Remus begin to lock up on him, and pulled back before he had the chance to release. Remus whimpered at the loss, being so very close to coming. Sirius came back up and kissed him hard. Remus responded with just as much fervor. Sirius lifted his hips off the tile and moved his legs to the side. He entered him swiftly, trying not to cause him too much pain.

Remus cried out as a jolt of pleasure rippled through him. Sirius waited for what seemed like an eternity, letting Remus get used to the feel of being filled. Remus quietly asked for more and Sirius complied, moving slowly. Sirius soon lost control and sped the pace up quickly. Remus moaned and Sirius grabbed his member, hoping to get Remus to come with him. His plan backfired and Remus came before him. The walls tightened around Sirius and he cried out as he released. Sirius collapsed on top Remus and gently pulled out of him. Remus whimpered softly at the shot of pain and pulled Sirius to him as they lied together on the floor. Sirius caught his breath and managed to carry Remus out of the bathroom and into their dorm. Both Peter and James were gone and Sirius smiled at the thought of where they might be on a glorious Saturday morning. He slowly layed Remus on his bed and climbed in next to him, pulling the blankets up with him. Moony curled up into his side and he wrapped an arm around his waist. He knew where he'd be all day.


End file.
